


000614

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Series: Unfinished Letters [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Old Age, Soldier Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Mga liham na hindi napadala, nabasa, at natapos dahil sa pagitan ng paglimot at pag-alala, pinili nila ang patuloy na magmahal.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Unfinished Letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789825





	000614

Ika-14 ng Hunyo taong 2000  
11:35 ng gabi  
Nakaratay sa kama  
May nakakabit na oxygen

Chanyeol,

Kamusta mahal? Heto nanaman ako at nagsusulat ng liham para sayo, siguro nakulitan na sa akin ang mga anak natin kaya hinahayaan nila ako gawin ito, pero pakiramdam ko baka ito na ang huli. Ilang araw matapos ko ipagdiwang ang kaarawan ko, pakiramdam ko ay masyado ata akong napagod kaya ngayon ay nakahiga ako sa kama ng ospital.

Lumipas na ang ilang dekada nang wala ka sa tabi ko, masyado nang nalungkot ang puso ko at nais ka nang makasama. Ang mga anak natin ngayon ay may mga pamilya naman na, at marami ka na ring mga apo, sayang lang at hindi mo sila nakita. Hindi mo kailangan mag-alala dahil ginawa ko ang lahat para lumaki sila na katulad mo, matapang ngunit may pusong handang magmahal.

Sa mga pagkakataon na katulad nito, mag-isang tinitingala ang buwan sa kalangitan, unti-unti kong natatanggap na wala akong sasalubunging lalaki na handang ipaglaban ang ating bayan. Ang lalaking pinangarap na maipagtanggol ang mga mamamayan, handang ialay ang buhay para sa lupang sinilangan. Makailang beses akong sinabihan ng aking pamilya at kaibigan na huwag ka piliin, ‘pagkat hindi ako ang iyong kayang unahin at magiging maikli lamang ang ating pagsasama. Ngunit sa bawat sambit nila nito ay siya mong pinatunayan na handa mo akong paglaanan ng oras at pagmamahal, na kaya mo akong ilagay sa iyong pedestal. Bukod pa roon, paanong hindi ako mahuhulog sa lalaking may pangarap at prinsipyo sa buhay? Sa lalaking responsible at may paninindigan sa kaniyang desisyon?

Naging masaya man ang relasyon natin ay hindi ko noon maiwasang mapuno ng pangamba dahil alam kong delikado ang bawat misyon niyo. Naroon ang takot na baka ang bawat halik at yakap mo ay maging huli mo na. At sa dami ng panalangin at pagsasambit ng paalala ay naibalita pa rin sakin ang iyong pagpanaw. Nais kong sisihin ang bayan noon, dahil kinuha ka nila mula sa amin. Ilang araw rin akong pabalik balik sa puntod mo, walang sawa kang kinukwentuhan at nagmamakaawang mayakap muli, nang sapilitan nila akong pauwiin, naisip kong sulatan ka na lamang ng liham; gaya nang kung paano mo ako suyuin noon. Wala man akong natatanggap pabalik, napapanatag naman ang nagdadalamhati kong puso dahil may nagagawa ako para sayo.

Buwan ang lumipas at pinilit kong lumaban, para sa ating mga anak na kailangan din ako, dahil alam kong ako nalang ang aasahan nila. Siguro ay magagalit ka dahil sa dami ng trabaho na kinuha ko noon, pero sulit ang bawat sakit ng katawan dahil napagtapos ko silang lahat, tinupad ko ang ating pangarap para sa kanila.

Ngunit sa likod ng aking bawat paglaban ay ang mga panadaliang pagkapagod, ang pagnanais na sumuko, lalo na tuwing bumabalik ako sa mga araw na ako’y sinusurpresa mo ng bulaklak, ng mga kantang iniaalay mo sa akin na ikaw mismo ang gumawa at naglapat ng tono, ng paghawak mo sa aking kamay habang pinapanood ang takip silim, at ng mga ngiti mong nagpapakita ng pagmamahal.

Kung babalikan ko ang lahat, naging mahirap man at puno ng luha ang paglalakbay ko na wala ka, hindi ko iyon kailanman pinagsisihan. Alam ko na kung sa susunod na buhay, pipiliin ko pa rin na mahalin ka. Sa bawat araw na nakasama kita, sa bawat pagyakap ng pagbabalik at pag-alis, nakatatak iyon sa aking isip at puso na kailanman ay hindi maluluma ng panahon. At ngayong nasa panahon na ako ng pamamahinga, hindi ko mapigilan na masabik na makasama ka, pagkatapos ng ilang taong paghihintay at pagdadalamhati, muli tayong magkakasama.

Sana sa pagkakataong ito, mahal, ako naman ang iyong salubungin ng iyong mainit na yakap...


End file.
